Un entraînement Comme la dernière fois
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Renji s'entraîne dans le sous-sol d'Uahara durant sa journée de congé mais il sera rejoint, à sa grande terreur... Comme la dernière fois, un mois à peine plus tôt.


**Coucou! Une autre belle petite fic sur Bleach! La première avait été plutôt appréciée non? :P**

**P.S. Les parties en **_**italiques**_** sont des flash back au cas où ça ne serait pas clair ;)**

* * *

Renji observait le ciel bleu peint sur le plafond. Il était épuisé et s'était laissé choir au sol sur un monticule rocheux. Non mais, c'était quoi l'idée de s'entraîner comme ça dans le sous-sol de ce vieux cinglé d'Uahara un jour de congé? Il aurait mieux fait de se trouver une plage isolée et de s'y promener nu en exhibant son super gigaï à la mer entière, aux vagues et au soleil qui s'y reflétait, au vent et au doux sable… Non, il avait préféré s'entraîner… et il regrettait, quel idiot! Une journée de congé et il la gâchait… Mais vraiment…

Zabimaru le poussa du bout de son museau osseux pour l'encourager. Le rouquin tourna la tête et caressa son encolure aussi rouge que ses propres cheveux.

-Tu as bien travaillé Zab'. Tu peux te reposer toi aussi, lui dit-il en souriant.

Le Bankaï reprit sa forme de simple sabre, étendu sur le roc sablonneux aux côtés de son maître. Non, au fond, il avait bien fait. Son but était de devenir fort et il devait donc y mette les efforts nécessaires et…

Renji cessa de respirer et se releva précipitamment en regardant autour de lui, suspicieux. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bel et bien sentit cette perturbation dans l'énergie spirituelle de la salle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la longue échelle qui descendait dans la pièce sous terraine. En haut.

Il y avait quelqu'un. De puissant manifestement. Il ne voyait qu'une petite silhouette qui le fixait. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas ici! Ces vibrations qu'ils ressentait ne pouvait pas réellement appartenir à… lui?

La silhouette sauta, faisant une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et atterrit sans bruit au sol. Renji se releva précautionneusement en empoignant son sabre. Comment était-il arrivé ici? L'inconnu disparut un instant et réapparut plus près grâce à un sonido. Oui, un sonido car aucun doute sur la nature de l'énergie qu'il répandait… un Arrancar. Puis une autre fois, il disparut un court instant, et encore, se rapprochant de Renji. Puis, il disparut complètement. Le rouquin plissa les yeux en cherchant dans les recoins…

-On me cherche? Fit alors une voix grave et moqueuse à son oreille.

Renji sursauta violement, fit un écart, s'emmêla dans ses pieds en pivotant et tomba au sol. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement le long de ce corps, nu par endroits, le reconnaissant un peu plus à chaque centimètre.

-Grimmjow, cracha-t-il en se relevant.

-Je t'ai manqué? questionna l'interpelé en lui offrant un sourire effronté et mauvais.

Il se rappelait…

_-Non! Ne… mais qu'est-ce que tu fait!!_

_-Je t'l'ai dit non? M'fait pas répéter! réplique le bleuté avec un sourire pervers._

_Renji cherche son sabre des yeux. Il est loin et il n'a plus la force de le brandir. Son corps le fait souffrir, l'affrontement a été difficile et pourtant, son opposant n'a pas une marque, aucun signe d'essoufflement. Juste ce sourire dément et effrayant qui confirme qu'il a l'intention de le faire vraiment, de mettre ces menaces à exécution._

_-Mais t'es malade! Hurle le pauvre prisonnier de la poigne du bleuté. Lâche-moi et…_

_Un violent coup de poing le cueille au creux de l'estomac, le fit taire. Les yeux turquoises de plantent dans les siens, plus convainquant que jamais, lui tirent un gémissement de terreur._

_-Je te conseille de la fermer, fait le bleuté toujours avec son sourire._

_Ses mains se resserrent plus fortement sur les poignets de sa victime. Une larme roule sur la joue de Renji._

… la dernière fois qu'il l'avait affronté.

-Pas vraiment! Répondit avec hargne le rouquin. La dernière fois tu m'a battu assez facilement, tu…

-La dernière fois, railla le bleuté avec un rictus méprisant.

-Tu veux quoi là, hein? T'avais rien à foutre aujourd'hui alors tu t'es dit «tiens, pourquoi pas buter du monde aujourd'hui?» et c'est sur moi que t'es tombé? D'ailleurs, comment t'es entré?

-Ce n'est pas important…

Le bleuté s'approcha en étirant un peu plus son terrible sourire devant la garde maladroite du lieutenant. Il le craignait à ce point? Pourtant, il avait survécu la dernière fois… Et ils s'étaient amusé. Il saisit la lame de Renji entre son pouce et son index et la fit voleter au loin sans difficulté. Il en était resté marqué à ce point?

La dernière fois…

_Le regard pervers du numéro six quitte celui du captif et détaille son corps. Musclé, puissant, sexy… Il pointe la langue et lèche les lèvres closes de Renji. Un gout délicieux mais un type coincé! Il longe la mâchoire jusqu'au cou qu'il dévore littéralement par coups de langue et morsures._

_-Arrête ça! J'ai… pas encore perdu! Laisse-moi… mon sabre et… ou… tue-moi, mais pas ça, fait désespérément Renji en se débattant._

_-Non, je connais un autre moyen de te montrer ma supériorité! Et tu vas apprécier, tu vas voir… Je te l'ai dit, faut pas voir ça comme un viol, c'est seulement la récompense du vainqueur qui partage avec le vaincu…_

_Loin d'être rassuré, le rouquin sent le puissant Arrancar écarter ses vêtements pour dénuder une épaule, puis l'autre…_

… il l'avait bien aimé son jouet.

Et il n'avait par tort, le rouquin. Grimmjow s'ennuyait et n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi s'embarrasser du premier combat? Seul le deuxième l'intéressait dans ce cas-ci… et son adversaire ne semblait pas prêt à l'affronter par la force de toute façon. Il avançait lentement, fier et assuré vers Renji… qui reculait en trébuchant, apeuré et incertain.

Non, il ne voulait pas… La première fois, il c'était fait humilier. C'était humiliant de se faire abuser de la sorte.

-Arrête, je t'en pris, on sait tous les deux que c'est toi le plus fort, vas-t-en ou tue moi.

La voix de Renji était tremblante en suppliante. Depuis quand se laissait-il intimider ainsi? Depuis quand… Sa main…. sa main si forte et… si douce… qui pendait nonchalamment le long de son corps s'était redressée et se tendait vers lui… lentement. Apparemment, le bleuté se délectait de chacun des gestes maladroits que Renji esquissait pour reculer, son visage sadique, son sourire mauvais… Ses doigts étaient si près de son visage qu'il louchait à présent et des sueurs froides lui glissait le long de la nuque. Son dos butta sur un rocher. Il était coincé, mais ça, il le savait déjà. Coincé dans ce sous-sol, coincé par sa peur, coincé par quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui.

Le rouge se laissa glisser au sol, le dos glissant sur le rocher. Bien! Ne put s'empêcher de penser le bleu, ils allaient être plus confortables au sol! Il se pencha à son tour et s'accroupit devant sa victime. Son bras toujours tendu atteint son visage et il le caressa du bout des doigts. De sa joue à sa pommette, puis contournant l'œil, au front. Il suivit les lignes noires des tatouages avant de monter dans ses cheveux et de les détacher, les laissant tomber en cascade sur les épaules de Renji.

Le contact des doigts sur sa peau l'électrisa et ne fit que redoubler ses tremblements. Ses cheveux lui boquèrent parcellement la vue un instant. Pas besoin de voir, il connaissait la suite! Le bleuté était si fêlé!

-Arrête, on ne peut pas faire ça, on est… opposés complètement, tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

De ses mains glacées, il saisit le poignet de Grimmjow, faiblement. Il descendait dans son cou néanmoins, ne s'occupant pas de cette infime pression. Un visage livide apparut de sous la tignasse rouge paré de deux yeux suppliants. Le bleuté ne s'y attarda même pas et continua la descente vers la ceinture de ses habits tel une descente aux enfers.

Il y avait de cela un mois à peine…

_La bouche du bleuté descend sur la poitrine de sa victime et écarte ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Il goûte bon, comme il l'avait prévu. Une main se pose sur son épaule et tente de le repousser faiblement mais il la saisit pour la lécher quelques secondes avant de retourner au torse, laissant la main vidée d'énergie, de volonté, retomber le long du corps_ tout aussi mou.

_-A…! Arrête! Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que…?_

_-Chut… Je te l'ai dis._

_Le bleuté plaque sa bouche sur la sienne et étouffe sa prochaine réplique alors que l'autre ouvre de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement et de peur, effrayé, tétanisé._

_Et il continue sa terrible descente et les vêtements tombent d'eux même, laissant le rouge en sous-vêtements. Il se recule pour observer le spectacle. Pas mal… Mais il n'est pas très interactif… Peut-être que…_

_-NON! ALLEZ LA BLAGUE EST TERMINÉE! Crie Renji en devinant où porte le regard de son bourreau._

_En effet, rivé sur l'entrejambe de Renji, les yeux de saphir s'imaginent toutes sortes de plans pour accéder à… Un sourcils bleu s'arque, des rouges se froncent et le dernier rempart tombe, laissant nu le pauvre Renji._

… il avait accomplit plusieurs choses avec ce même corps tatoué.

Les vêtements tombèrent, tout comme la première fois et le bleuté l'admira un instant avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de Renji, toujours tremblant, toujours les yeux rivés au siens. Il prit ses lèvres des siennes et força violement le passage avec sa langue pour aller taquiner celle du rouge. Elle finit par s'agiter, n'ayant d'autres choix, et répondit piteusement à la provocation.

Une main se glissa alors dans son caleçon, surprenant le tatoué, qui se cambra violemment. Le sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes musclées et se retrouva plus loin dans la poussière avec un gémissement de la part de son propriétaire.

-Tu as peur? Questionna le bleuté en délaissant sa bouche.

-C'est… comme la dernière fois… marmonna-t-il, essoufflé du baiser.

Ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge et la proximité du bleuté lui donnait chaud. Il tremblait toujours de tout ses membres. Il le vit se reculer et, en quelques mouvements simples, laisser tomber ses propres vêtements. Avec un sourire en coin prometteur, le dernier tomba, révélant son sexe fièrement érigé. Il revint sur sa proie, s'accroupissant entre ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses de ses mains… Mains que Renji trouvait si douces…

Comme la dernière fois…

_Le bleuté regarde avec satisfaction le début d'érection de Renji. Il a beau être terrifié, il n'a pas perdu tout ces moyens… enfin, pas celui-là… Il recule d'un pas et, avec son sourire sadique, se dévêt lui-même, nullement gêné. D'ailleurs, il n'a aucune raison de l'être d'après la taille impressionnante de son sexe. _

_Celui de Renji n'est pas petit, mais pas énorme non plus, et en voyant cela, il déglutit douloureusement. Non, la blague allait cesser, il allait partir et la laissé là, ridiculisé certes, mais avec tout ses membres et…_

_-Retourne-toi, dit lentement le bleuté._

_Absence de réaction. Non, impossible! Son anus va mourir s'il subit CETTE intrusion! le bleu s'approche._

_-T'a pas comprit? Demande-t-il alors que son regard se baisse sous la ceinture inexistante de Renji. Ah… Je comprends le problème…_

_Il se met à genoux devant lui et regarde intensément son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche. À sa grande satisfaction, le rouge laisse tomber une exclamation surprise suivie d'une sorte de gémissement. _

_Ses jambes tremblent terriblement. C'est un rêve, voilà, c'est la seule solution! Sauf que dans un rêve, on ne ressent pas… ça! Sans réellement y penser, Renji enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure bleu devant lui, quémande silencieusement un rythme plus soutenu. Il se sent durcir dans sa bouche… chaude… confortable… _

…quand il avait fait de même.

Le bleuté constata l'état peu avancé de l'érection de Renji. Oui, tout comme la première fois, pareil. Il pencha doucement sa tête avec un sourire et souffla sur le sexe de Renji. Celui-ci gémit et se durcit instantanément. Non, c'était un peu différent de la première fois, il avait déjà cessé de trembler et bandait plus facilement!

D'un mouvement félin, Grimmjow se redressa tout en frôlant de tout son corps le sexe, le ventre et le torse du rouge pour atteindre finalement ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa rageusement en le mordant jusqu'à ce qu'il participe au baiser. Pas mal…

-Retourne-toi, souffla le tortionnaire.

Sans se faire prier, Renji obtempéra et se positionna à quatre pattes devant Grimmjow.

Au sol, ça serait surement différent…

_Renji est suffisamment dur, Grimmjow se remet sur pieds, délaisse le sexe plein de salive du rouge. Il se colle à lui de tout son corps, lui sert un sourire toujours aussi dément et pervers._

_-Tu te retourne maintenant?_

_Il ne bouge pas. Avec un soupir, le bleuté lui enfonce sa langue dans l'oreille, saisit son poignet et le retourne. Pas trop violement, juste ce qu'il faut pour bouger un homme mou comme une guimauve et sans résistance. Il lui enfonce ensuite deux doigts dans la bouche._

_-Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas si déplaisant…_

_Un gémissement lui répond. Oui, son corps est excité, mais lui cependant semble vouloir disparaître. Tant pis! Le sexta lui mordille l'oreille avant de récupérer ses doigts pour un introduire un dans ce corps apeuré, debout contre la paroi rocheuse._

... de la dernière fois et il était déjà plus en confiance.

Renji ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se laisser faire? D'en redemander même! Car c'était bien ce qu'il faisait en lui obéissant, en gémissant! Deux doigts s'introduisirent dans sa bouche alors qu'un corps se collait à son dos, musclé et puissant, ainsi qu'un membre dur contre sa cuisse. Il lécha consciencieusement les doigts comme il l'aurait fait pour une verge tendu, se traitant d'idiot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui soient retirés. Il émit une petite plainte de réprobation mais se gifla mentalement. Non, d'accord, il ferait passer cela sur le compte de la peur et…

-On y prends goût on dirait… Fit une voix moqueuse.

Il voulait que tout se termine mais en même temps… Il savait à quoi s'attendre et franchement, si ce n'était pas de la personne qui lui infligeait, de son attitude, de l'endroit, de l'humiliation… Il devait avouer qu'il ne détestait pas.

Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un premier doigt s'introduisait en lui, comme par le passé…

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mais bordel, t'es malade, ça fait mal enfoiré!!!!_

…il ressentit la douleur qui lui déchirait le bas du dos. Puis, le deuxième suivit un peu trop rapidement à son gout…

_-Pardon lieutenant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai hâte d'y arriver moi aussi, fait moqueusement Grimmjow, se fichant bien de ses maux._

…comme il l'avait déjà fait. Le troisième qui suivait dans toute bonne relation ne vint jamais, le bleuté était beaucoup trop pressé pour s'en soucier…

_Cette fois, quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros entre en lui et ses jambes cèdent. Seul le rocher et l'homme derrière lui le maintiennent debout. La douleur lui écrase les poumons et lui coupe tout ses moyens._

_-T'es plus faible que t'en a l'air… Ou c'est moi qui te rend ainsi?_

…et pénétra sa victime dans toute sa profondeur, accompagnant le geste d'un long râle de soulagement. Il ne porta pas attention au cri de Renji qui, s'il contenait au moins autant de douleur que la première fois, possédait aussi une certaine nuance de plaisir, voir de soulagement. Le tatoué sentit immédiatement son partenaire commencer un vas-et-viens assez rythmé. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il revenait en lui.

-Là, n'est-ce pas? Fit Grimmjow en redonnant un puissant coup.

Un gémissement à peine voilé franchit les lèvres du tatoué. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer, ne voulait pas qu'il sache mais en fait… Oui, là! À cet endroit précis! Comme…

_Un cri aigu lui échappe sous la surprise. C'est la première fois qu'il se fait prendre de la sorte. Le plaisir est si différent, si… plaisant… Encore, il veut encore cette sensation en lui, de plaisir, d'intrusion, de douleur. Encore._

_-Je t'avait bien dis!_

…quand il l'avait découvert.

Puis, l'arrancar cessa ses mouvements. Renji devinait son sourire sadique, ses yeux moqueurs, ils lui brûlaient la nuque, le dos, le postérieur. Le rouge tenta de bouger un peu pour qu'il continue de venir en lui mais deux puissantes mains l'immobilisèrent. Renji rougit furieusement. Allait-il oser…? Oui!

-Encore, t'arrête pas… murmura-t-il.

-T'as perdu ta fierté à ce point, shinigami? Demanda Grimmjow, méprisant.

-Oui, répondit Renji sans hésiter.

Il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il continu! Pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête pas… Il reprit ses allées et venues avec un gémissement prononcé de la part du rouge. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus durs et son bassin frappait au derrière du rouquin, toujours à quatre pattes.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ses gestes. ses mains maintenaient fermement ses hanches pour le stabiliser et soudain, son rire fusa. Un rire dément, un rire de monstre, un rire d'arrancar. Comme l'autre fois…

_Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus puissant et il éclate de rire, un rire victorieux de fin de combat, de 'game over'. Un rire à glacer le sang, et pourtant, Renji se répend sur la pierre, sur le sable, sur sa dignité. Sentant la contraction du muscle autour de sa verge, Grimmjow ressort vivement de cet endroit chaud et se déverse à son tour, sur Renji, qui jonche maintenant sur le sol, ayant perdu l'appuis que lui procurait le bleuté._

…ce rire qui annonçait la fin.

Incapable de se retenir, Renji glissa une main sous son corps et empoigna son propre sexe. Il lui appliqua un rythme saccadé et peu soutenu, mais cela suffit à Grimmjow pour que redouble son rire et il se vida à l'intérieur de Renji. Celui-ci se libéra également dans sa propre main et se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé.

Le bleuté se coucha sur son corps et mordit sa nuque une dernière fois avant de saisir son poignet et de porter la main souillée de la substance blanchâtre à sa bouche pour en lécher les doigts et les mordiller. Il se releva avant d'avoir complètement nettoyé la main, laissant Renji au sol et se rhabilla.

-À la prochaine fois, Shinigami, dit-il avant de disparaître d'un sonido.

-J'espère…

_-Je reviendrai, promet Grimmjow après s'être vêtu, effrayant, il disparait._

_Renji relève péniblement la tête, les idées toutes embrouillées. Doit-il le craindre. Veut-il…? Il finit par esquisser un sourire souffrant._

_-Prend ton temps…_

-…qu'elle viendra plus rapidement, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fixant l'endroit où il avait disparut, un sourire perdu sur le visage.

(*)(*)(*)

Grimmjow apparut dans la boutique d'Uahara et regarda autour de lui nonchalamment, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Allez, sort de ta cachette, voyeur de merde! Fait pas comme si tu ne nous avait pas observés! Tonna l'arrancar de sa puissante voix.

L'homme blond sortit de sa cachette, éventail devant le visage.

-Allons, allons, pas besoin de te montrer si expressif! Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose? Du thé peut-être?

-Tu sais très bien que je veux seulement partir d'ici! Où est Ichigo que j'aille buter cette merde? Demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Ce que tu est grossier!

Il lui tendit un bout de papier qui lui indiquait un lieu, une date et une heure.

-T'es sur qu'il va y être? Questionna le bleuté.

-Il y était bien l'autre fois! Allez, tu reviendra me voir quand tu aura échoué, j'adore les shows privés, conclu le blond avec un clin d'œil.

-Je le tuerai cette fois! Cracha le bleuté en marchant vers la porte.

-C'est cela, comme à chaque fois! Railla le marchant, faisant rager encore plus son 'client'.

Quelques minutes passèrent alors qu'il regardait ses étagères puis, une tornade d'énergie spirituelle entra dans le magasin, accompagné d'un bruit de clochette reconnaissable entre milles.

-Tiens, bonjour, Kenpachi, salua Uahara en ouvrant de nouveau son éventail. Alors, ce combat?

-Il a réussit à m'échapper! Juste comme on s'amusait! Allez, je veux savoir où il se trouve pour reprendre! Fit le capitaine de sa voix forte.

-Tu connais mon prix, n'est-ce pas? Répondit le marchant en lui montrant un pipier plié en deux entre ses doigts. Renji est en bas et la position d'Ichigo entre mes doigts, railla le blond.

Sans lui porter attention, le capitaine se dirigea vers l'ouverture qui lui donnait accès au sous-sol.

-Mais… Où est donc votre lieutenant? Demanda soudainement Uahara avant que Kenpachi ne disparaisse.

-Tu croyait vraiment que j'allais la traîner ici, pervers? Cracha-t-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Comme promit, ma seconde fic de bleach! Alors, comment c'était? **

**C'était une expérience les flash back, c'est bien ou confus? **

**Je fait d'autres fic de Bleach?**

**Merci d'avoir lu et encore plus si vous cliquez sur le bouton vert juste en bas ;)**

**Shoku**


End file.
